marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaylo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kor (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Kaylo was a member of the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Along with her soulmate Kor, Kaylo was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting her with the abilities of solar energy. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Kaylo and her fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Kaylo was dispatched with Kor to Sector 61 in order to stop a tachyon train that had barreled out of control. Kaylo was able to detect the heat signatures of the people inside letting her know that the vehicle was filled to capacity. Kaylo flew to the front of the train and tried to slow down it's descent as Kor melted the tracks to the wheels causing the train to stop just at the end of the line. Now knowing everyone was safe, Kaylo was called back to the Hall of Heroes with the others to report back to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. Kaylo asked the Overseer if he thought that maybe the train accident was really no accident at all with him responding that the three incidents could be related. Just as the briefing was coming to an end an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere fulfilling the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Kaylo and the others quickly intercepted the ship as their leader Sidearm transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. An elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off causing Kaylo to unload a powerful solar blast at the ship but ended up being refracted by an invisible force field. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore below. As the rest of the four exited the craft, Kaylo began tossing fire bolts at the leader causing his suit to become engulfed in flames. Kaylo and Kor both stood in front of the man and woman while holding their hands out ready to blast them if they made the slightest movement. The leader began to mess with a machine built into his suit that ended up being a Universal Translator. Now understanding what they were saying, the couple asked to be taken to their leader with Kaylo agreeing that if they want to see the Overseer they will get their wish. Bringing them to the Tower of Over-Site, Kaylo and her teammates stood by as Reed and Sue cleared up the misunderstanding. Overseer realized that they were not a threat so he apologized by giving the Fantastic Four golden armlets which were put on them by Kaylo and Kor. Reed thought that this meant they were prisoners but Kaylo replied that it was a privilege to receive this welcoming gift. The Overseer told them that since arriving they were not allowed to head back to Earth thus making Spyre their new home. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After gaining her powers, Kaylo was renamed after the eponymous star in their binary system by the Overseer. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Flight Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Elementals